theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
The Pj masks funeral
Transcript * (Doug and Skeeter ride their bikes right over to the church building and go right inside where Greg/Gekko's funeral ceremony's taking place.) * Doug: "Well, Skeeter," * Skeeter: "I guess that's the end of Gekko's entire life." * (Connor/Catboy is standing right by Greg/Gekko's open blue casket with Doug and Skeeter standing right by him and he grabs a tissue and Skeeter puts the tissue box right back on the table stand.) * Connor/Catboy: (Whimpering A Bit) * Connor/Catboy: (Sobbing Wildly) * (Connor/Catboy runs away from Greg/Gekko's open blue casket.) * (Amaya/Owlette walks depressingly and walks right by Greg/Gekko's open blue casket.) * (Amaya/Owlette rubs Greg/Gekko's deceased right hand.) * Amaya/Owlette: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) * Amaya/Owlette: "WHYYYYYYYYY?!?" * (Cut to Rafiki, Big Friendly Pete, Goofy and Professor Von Drake carrying Greg/Gekko's now closed blue casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be Greg/Gekko's grave.) * (Mickey is digging up Greg/Gekko's soon to be grave.) * (The tombstone reads R.I.P. Gekko on it.) * (Connor/Catboy, Amaya/Owlette, Sofia, Minnie, Daisy, Clarabelle, Summer, Little Gonzo, Little Fozzie, Little Piggy and Little Rowlf are looking depressed now that Greg/Gekko's gone for good.) * (Mickey and Donald put Greg/Gekko's closed blue casket right in the grave pit.) * Little Fozzie and Minnie: (Whimpering Nervously In Depression) * Connor/Catboy: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) "N-N-N-Noooo." * Connor/Catboy (running right over to the closed blue casket): "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" * (Timon grabs right on to Connor/Catboy's left shoulder with his right hand.) * Big Friendly Pete: (Sobbing and Wailing) * (Greg/Gekko's closed blue casket is getting prepared to be buried in the grave pit.) * Little Fozzie: (Sobbing Wildly) * Minnie: (Sobbing A Bit) * Chip and Dale are just standing there in depression. * (Amaya/Owlette is sobbing heavily while Sofia supports her.) * (Mickey, Rafiki and Professor Von Drake are just standing there in depression, but they're not sobbing their eyes out like Timon, Pumbaa, Connor/Catboy, Amaya, Owlette, Summer, Little Gonzo, Little Fozzie, Little Piggy, Little Rowlf, Minnie, Daisy, Goofy, Donald and Clarabelle are.) * (Mickey puts the shovel down.) * (Mickey's tearing up slightly.) * (Milo and Pepper Ann are take turns using the shovel.) * (Pepper Ann is looking down in depression that their team player's gone for good.) * (Poppy is sobbing heavily while Vee's looking right at her.) * (Ron is also sobbing heavily while Kim's looking right at him.) * Pepper Ann: (Sobbing A Bit) * Twinkle: (Sobbing Heavily) * (Izzy is standing right next to Jake and she's also sobbing her eyes out.) * (Timon and Pumbaa are sobbing heavily that Greg/Gekko has passed away in his death bed episode.) * (Phineas and Ferb are both sobbing heavily.) * (Doug and Skeeter are depressed now that their basketball playing partner's gone for good.) * (Little Kermit and Little Rowlf are burying Greg/Gekko's closed blue casket. * (Connor/Catboy is still sobbing wildly while having his right hand out at Greg/Gekko's soon to be grave.) * (Cut to Romeo in the super villains' lair......) * Romeo: "Goodbye, Gekko." * Romeo: (Evil Chuckle) * Romeo: (Sobbing A Bit) * (The very next morning, the bright sun is out and Doug puts Greg/Gekko's basketball right on Greg/Gekko's grave.) * Doug: "Gekko," * Skeeter: "we're never gonna forget about you." Category:Antoons Funeral Ceremony Clips Category:Funeral Ceremony Category:PJ Masks Category:Doug Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:Pepper Ann Category:Sofia the 1st Category:Vampirina Category:Mickey Mouse and Pals Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates Category:Higglytown Heroes